


Your body is saying everything, I don't have to read your mind

by OperaticSkeletons



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, daddy kink my bad, if you aren't about that i'll totally rewrite that part and send it 2 u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaticSkeletons/pseuds/OperaticSkeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is three fingers deep in himself when Bucky walks in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body is saying everything, I don't have to read your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never written Steve/Bucky OR anything even slightly dom/sub before wtftf
> 
> Title taken from 1D's Temporary Fix PRE-ORDER MADE IN THE A.M. ON ITUNES SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD
> 
> if this is horrible lets pretend it never happened spare my gentle soul

Steve is three fingers deep in himself when Bucky walks in on him. His wrist is turned just right keeping him from noticing that the door has opened. Bucky freezes where he stands, one hand still on the doorknob and watches, mouth hanging open as Steve's hips work down and he clenches around his fingers.

It isn’t until he hits that sweet spot dead on and comes all over himself that his eyes fly open and he gasps, finally startling Bucky back into motion. He can feel himself half hard in his sweats and knows Steve is watching the way his hand twitches at his side wanting to reach out and palm himself.

Plans to climb on the bed and have Steve jerk him off are running through his head, too turned on to be thinking of getting into a scene but the way Steve blushes and bites his lip shyly, shoulders slumping in slightly contradicting the fire in his eyes has him changing his mind.

He raises an eyebrow in a silent question and nearly moans when Steve nods and slowly stretches his hands above his head.  
Bucky wastes no time shucking off his clothes and climbing on top of him, hips automatically grinding down and making Steve whine out as his hard cock rubs against his over sensitive one.

“Buck, please.”

Bucky shushes him, one hand coming up to cup his cheek as the other wraps around his wrists.

“I got you, baby. Don’t worry I’m gonna take care of you.”

Steve nods, his eyes falling shut and Bucky smiles, loves knowing that Steve trusts him, still not over the fact that they fit together so well.  
He keeps his hand cradling his cheek as he leans down to softly bring their lips together. However it doesn’t last long before the switch inside him flips and he deepens the kiss, smirking to himself as he bites down on Steve’s lower lip making him whimper.

“You gonna be good for me? I hope you didn’t wear yourself out because you will come for me again won't you?”

Steve nods almost frantically, breath already picking up.

“Yes. Yes, of course. Come as many times as you want.”

Bucky sits back and smiles as he sees how hard Steve already is despite the fact that he came not even ten minutes ago.  
He reaches out to stroke him and almost purrs at the way Steve’s breath catches knowing he’s still sensitive. He keeps that in mind as he hums to himself and rubs his nail against he underside of the head. Steve’s biting down on his lip again not sure if he’s allowed to make noise and Bucky bends down to kiss his chest.

“You can be loud, lovely. Want to hear you.”

He pushes the tip of his thumbnail into his slit and feels his own cock twitch at the cry of pain Steve lets out.

“Buck, please, come on.”

Bucky growls at that and pushes his nail in deeper.

“Who’s in charge here?”

“You are.”

“That’s right you answer to me you don’t get to beg, is that clear?”

Steve nods as he grinds his hips up trying to get some kind of relief. Bucky swats at his hip and pinches one of his nipples loving the way he cries out.

“Yes. Yes, I only answer to you, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry what?”

“Sorry, sir.”

“That’s right. Good boy.”

He gives him a few strokes in reward before he starts to move down the bed.  
The grip he has on Steve’s hips will surely leave a bruise as he licks out at the head of his cock, tiny kitten licks just to hear how he fights to hold back his whines and the urge to beg for more.

“Now I want you to keep your hands above your head just like that, alright, baby?”

Steve nods frantically as he wraps his right hand around his left wrist, squeezing almost as hard as Bucky’s hands on his hips. His eyes squeeze shut when Bucky finally leans down and takes him fully into his mouth, warm heat surrounding him and making him shiver. He whines wanting to sit up and watch Bucky as he bobs his head on him at a steady pace but knows he isn’t allowed to move.

It doesn’t take long before his thighs are trembling around Bucky’s head and he’s coming into his mouth. Bucky smiles as he wipes his lips and swallows all of him down. He hums when he strokes Steve’s soft cock and tears pool in his eyes at the overstimulation.

“T’much.”

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Thought you said you were gonna come for me as many times as I wanted.”

Steve whines and tightens the hold on his wrist.

“Want to.”

“That’s right.” He strokes him again and kisses him wondering how many he can actually get out of him.

“Wanna ride you.”

Steve fights the urge to shake his head not sure how he’ll manage to get hard again so soon.

Bucky must read his mind as he looks down almost bored where Steve's soft cock lays against his hip.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

He feels a blurt of precome slide down his own cock after he slaps the inside of Steve’s thigh causing him to cry out.

“Gonna get hard for me again?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Steve can’t help the way his hips are swiveling as he chants more to himself than to Bucky who slaps him once again.

“Don’t move. Did I tell you you could move?”

“No, sir.”

“Move without permission again and I’m getting out the paddle.”

Steve gasps and contemplates moving again on purpose. He immediately loses his train of thought when Bucky grinds down against him and brings a hand to his throat, wasting no time applying pressure.

“Daddy.” Bucky’s stomach swoops at the word and his hand reflexively tightens.

“I’m here, baby, I got you. I’m gonna ride you now, okay?”

Steve shakes his head but that doesn’t stop Bucky from reaching back to slip a finger inside himself, grimacing at the lack of lube. He ruffles through the sheets until he finds the travel size bottle Steve had been using and coats two of his fingers easily slipping back inside himself. His neck is exposed as he throws his head back and Steve almost wishes he could move to mark it up. Knows how pretty his soft skin looks covered in dark bruises and bites.

It doesn’t take long for Bucky to ready himself and Steve's shaking his head uncontrollably as he slowly sinks down onto him and starts to swivel his hips.

“Hurts. S’too much.”

A hand comes down on his cheek making tears spring to his eyes.

“I told you no talking.” He keeps his hips moving, slowly grinding down on his still mostly soft cock loving the way he can feel him begin to get hard. He brings his hand down again leaving his face a bright angry red.

“That one’s for touching yourself without permission. I was just in the other room are you really that much of a little slut that you couldn’t wait for me to get back?”

Steve whines and shuts his eyes tightly trying to keep himself from letting out any cries.

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t.” He can feel that Steve’s fully hard again and picks up his pace, hands pushing down on his chest and he bounces on him. “Fuck. Y’feel so good, baby. You’re making Daddy feel so so good.”

Steve gasps and reaches out to grip Bucky’s hips before he can think better of it. His eyes widen when he realizes what he’s done and Bucky stills on his lap.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, please.”

Bucky shakes his head and sighs as he climbs off.

“Now I have to punish you.”

Steve’s heart is pounding as he feels his skin prickle with goosebumps, stomach fluttering in hidden excitement.

“Turn around. Hands and knees.”

Bucky’s cock bobs against his stomach as he scoots up and places a hand on Steve’s lower back.

“Now I wan’t you to count, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir.”

He brings his hand down without any warning and Steve whimpers out a breathy, “One.”

The hits get harder and harder until his ass is stinging and there's a bright red, hand shaped mark right on the cleft.  
He lets him count all the way to twenty before he figures it’s enough and pushes his hips down so he’s laying flat on his stomach. He lets him get away with folding his left leg up, knee to his stomach as spreads his cheeks and pushes his way inside. He feels butterflies in his stomach at the way Steve moans out and quickly begins working into him harder than he normally would.

“Look at you. You’re taking it so well, baby. Benig so good for Daddy.”

Steve nods his head and curses at the way his cock is trapped beneath him.

“Hurts.” They both know he’s fine and Bucky chuckles knowing what he wants. He brings a hand to the back of his neck and squeezes, pushing down gently.

“Did I ask? Do I care?”

Steve shakes his head, forehead pressing against the mattress. The moan he lets out has Bucky’s hips snapping into him at twice the pace, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. He still has his hand on the back of his neck and digs his nails in just to hear him scream.

“Come on, take it.”

Neither of them are expecting it when Steve’s entire body seizes up and he comes with his cock trapped between his stomach and the sheets.

Bucky doesn’t stop moving inside him making tears finally spill from his eyes.

“S’too much, Too much, please.”

Bucky leans down to bite on his shoulder as hard as he can hips twisting and hitting him just right, pleasure far too intense to be enjoyable.

“You should see yourself. Look so pretty taking my cock.” He looks down to watch as he buries himself deep inside him. “Such a good boy. My sweet little boy.”

Steve is full on crying now and Bucky hears him hiccup as his hips stutter and he comes inside him nearly filling him up. He grinds down into him a few more times just to hear him gasp and collapses on top of him after he finally pulls out.

He lets him push him off and roll over so they’re facing each other side by side and runs a hand through Steve’s hair pushing it back off his forehead.

“You were so good for me, baby. You were so so good for me.” He kisses the tip of his nose and feels his heart flutter at the way he whooshes out a breathy laugh and hums, obviously pleased with himself.

He promises that he’ll be right back as he goes to get a bottle of water and some toast, not having the usual supplies they’d have if they’d been prepared for a scene beforehand. He lays Steve against his chest as he sits up against the headboard and hums their favorite song as he eats his toast with one hand and plays with the silver band on Bucky’s left ring finger with the other. He promises him a massage after they shower and ends up coming a second time himself after Steve drops to his knees under the hot spray and blows him until he comes on his face.

He had no idea this is where their day would head when he’d come to the room to ask Steve if he’d remembered to pick up the mail on his morning walk. He’d never been so thankful for not knocking. He might have to slip around the house more often.


End file.
